Someday
by SynisterStreet
Summary: A new transfer student arrives at WMHS and has caught attentions of a few guys. Let's see what happens. Starts with Season One and continues all the way to Season Two. 3 main OCs included, two girls and a guy.


A/N #1: This is a slightly different story. Okay, this story is a really different kind because firstly, this story contains more than two OCs. Secondly, some things that happened in the real Glee plot won't be happening here because that'll make the writing easier to understand. Thirdly, I am making some things up about the character's background, especially Puck's family. Also, Santana is not a hundred percent lesbian; I am just going to make her as an **experimenting **individual.

If you guys dislike OCs, please do not read this unless you are alright with being outside of your comfort zone. In addition, this story might feature lyrics, so if you know the song, sing it in your head and skip the lyric part because that is what I always do. Also, this story is written by two people and both of us have no clue about Spanish so if you find something really weird in our sentences pertaining to Spanish, please do review it back to us so we can improve.

Now, onto pairings. The eventual **relationship** pairings (I hope because I am kind of going to try to develop the story first and see how it goes) would be:

Finn/Rachel

Artie/Brittany

Mike/Tina

OC/Santana

Kurt/Blaine

Sam/OC

Puck/OC

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Glee. If I did, Sam and Puck would totally be doing each other :) Thus, I only own Saphairo, Marcellenus and Caino.

* * *

><p>"<em>The doors we open and close each day, decides the lives we liv<em>e."

_-Flora Whittemore _

Chapter One: Introductions

Being transferred to a new school was one thing but getting lost and being unable to find the principal's office was just pathetic for Saphairo Autumn Michaelis. She pushed her way through the ocean of students who were rushing to their lockers which was taking a lot of effort due to her petite body. Her eyes widened in joy as she spotted a small signage which read "Principal's Office". She finally got through the crowd of students and quickly stepped into the office, explaining to Principal Figgins that she was a new student in William McKinley High School. After receiving her schedule and locker combination, she hurries over to find for her designated locker and her first period.

Things just could not get worse. Saphairo was lost. Most of the students were in their classes and the hallways suddenly seem eerily empty. She held her map in front of her, trying her best to read and understand it. A hand from behind snatched the documents out from her grip which made her spin around only to see a rather tall girl…? She stared at this person in front of her, trying to figure how to address them without sounding offensive.

"Lost, new girl?" The person spoke, a low monotonous tone which did not help Saphairo at all on deciding to address this person as a male or female. Still a little stunned, she just nodded slowly as she stared at this person in front of her. The girl or boy, Saphairo has not decided which was it, was wearing a black pullover hoody with knee length pants along with a pair of orange kicks. Oh Saphairo failed to mention the stupid smug smirk that was spread across the person's handsome face. Pretty handsome, probably. Hah.

"Well you gotta go down the hallway. Come." The figure motioned Saphairo to follow and she did. The next five minutes passed with a snap of a finger. The person showed her where her next class was going to be which was Spanish with Señor Schuester before disappearing to their own classes.

Knocking on the door before entering the classroom, she made her way towards Señor Schuester apologizing for being late and explaining to him that she was a transfer student. Señor Schuester introduced Saphairo to the whole class before designating her towards an empty seat next to a tanned and broad shouldered guy with an outstanding Mohawk for a hair-do.

"The name's, Noah Puckerman, though I'd like to be called Puck, beautiful lady." He said as she took her place next to him. Behind them, sat an Asian boy who was quietly fiddling with his pen while glancing over to Puck and the new girl. "So, had anyone told you that you are one of the most beautiful..." Puck was interrupted by Señor Schuester, who turned around to face him while saying,"Puck, puedes por favor cierra la boca hasta que este período ha terminado?"

"Bien bien" he replied while winking at Saphairo before sighing and shutting up. Class dragged on without any further disruptions from both the students and the teacher. The bell finally rung, signaling that class was over, everyone stood up from their seats and left after they've thank Señor Schuester.

Saphairo began her quest in search of hoping to find her designated locker while walking through the hallway, counting the numbers of all the lockers in her head, praying hard that she wouldn't lose count. "Hey there new girl!" the low monotonous voice sounded through her ear drums, while she scrambled to make note of her counts, she turned towards the person who had helped her earlier. Upon looking at the person again, the internal debate of whether this person was a guy or a girl started again.

"Lost again new girl?" the person asked Saphairo for the second time in one day, a hint of amusement floating in the person's tone. "Well, it's lunch now, so why don't we get some grub together." It wasn't a question; it was more of a statement that left Saphairo with no room to protest.

"So... Are you a girl or a guy?" Saphairo asked, trying her best to not stumble with her words as she seeks to break the silence between this person and herself. However, she didn't mean to sound offensive in any way.

"Does my gender affect you in any way? Because the last time I checked, it shouldn't be bothering you in any way whatsoever." The person spat out while stopping in their tracks, spinning around to face Saphairo and stare down at her.

Saphairo was about to reply to the previous comment, however she was interrupted by the same monotonous voice, leaving her mouth agape.

"The name's Marcellenus by the way. Though most people call me Marcel or Marce." and even with this piece of information, Saphairo was still not able to derive a specific guess on this person's gender.

"I'm really sorry for asking _that_ question. My name is Saphairo." She quickly answered, hoping that she wouldn't anger Marcel even more. But what she didn't see was the smirk that had been plastered on the person's face indefinitely.

Upon reaching to the cafeteria, Marcel left Saphairo by herself and went through the swarm of students who were over-crowding every inch of the cafeteria. She sighed deeply; _'So much for getting food together' _she thought to herself while grabbing a tray before joining the queue and getting her share of cafeteria food.

She turned around after getting her food trying to scout for a place where she could settle down to eat. Looking around, she spotted Marcel standing on top of a chair trying to catch her attention by waving both arms in the air. Not only did Marcel succeed in capturing Saphairo's attention, Marcel caught the attention of most of the pupils in the cafeteria who were now turning to look at Saphairo. Saphairo scurried over to the table where Marcel was at and took the empty seat; Marcel hopped down from the chair and smiled.

"Finally! I managed to catch your attention!" Marcel smirked proudly.

"What? Marcel, people in China were able to notice you already!" A sassy voice replied while the people at the table burst out into laughter. Saphairo blushed red while Marcel introduced her to the people sitting around the table.

"This is Mercedes and Kurt. Guys, this is..."

"Saphairo Autumn Michaelis." A deep and husky voice sounded behind Saphairo.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Marcel snapped standing up so abruptly that the table skidded and hit Saphairo hard enough that she fell out of her chair and into Puck's arms.

"Sweet. Nice catch, Puck." Matt commented with a smirk while Mike tried to act as if this didn't bother him at all.

"It's none of your business, Jayce. I'm only interested in Saphairo and not with your little group of losers." Puck retorted with a cocky smile.

"Oh yeah? I'll make it my business when my fist collides with your face, Puckerman." Marcel spat out with hatred.

"Chill girl. Don't let him get to you." Mercedes said, trying to calm her friend down.

"Wait. So you're a girl?" Saphairo asked and everyone looked over at her.

"You mean you didn't know?" Kurt asked in bewilderment.

"Sam, my dear girl, you got two choices. Either I beat you up real bad, or I can just leave you here and get raped by Puck. Choose wisely." Marcel seethed through her clenched teeth, eyeing both Puck and Saphairo in scrutiny.

Saphairo's eyes widened till the size of dinner plates before she stood straight up right after Puck made sure that she was properly seated on her chair and scrambled to get her tray after thanking Puck and apologizing to the group before making a dash for the exit.

"Girl, you don't have to scare her off like that you know!" Mercedes lectured Marcel with a hint of amusement, rolling her eyes playfully as she shook her head at her hot-tempered friend.

"Jayce, you just totally screwed my chance with Saphairo. What the fuck was that for? It was totally not cool and uncalled for! You made me sound like I'm some kind of perverted guy or something!"

"Are you saying that you're not a pervert for not checking out most of the cheerios and for having fantasies of every hot girl in school… And for sleeping with almost all the girls in William McKinley?" Marcel retorted.

"Touché." Mike and Matt said in unison while trying to conceal their laughter, sending Marcel a look of approval.

"Whatever, Jayce. She's not yours to take. Let's go guys." Puck stormed off with Mike and Matt.

"She's not yours too, Puckerman." Marcel mumbled.

* * *

><p>School went on till 3 o'clock that afternoon, the last bell rung throughout the whole school as students started to pack their things in a hurry once they were done with their last class and had been dismissed, proceeding onto their activities for the day. Saphairo was waiting outside the school compound of William McKinley High School when Puck walked over towards her with a cocky smile on his face.<p>

"Going somewhere? Why don't you catch a ride with me, beautiful lady?" Puck asked trying to be more seductive than usual.

"Thank you for the offer, but I kinda have my own ride..." Saphairo tried to decline as politely as she could with a small apologetic smile, she has already offended one person today, and she was trying to not go for two.

"It's alright. You could always ditch that ride to have a ride with me." Puck pressed on. And just then, a black Suzuki Hayabusa sports bike sped through the school gates and stopped in front of both Puck and Saphairo. Just looking at the bike that had halted to a stop right in front of them, Puck easily recognized this bike that ran at a 1349 cc, 4-stroke, 4-cylinder DOHC engine that can deliver up to 197 horsepower and run up to 186 mph speed.

"Sweet ride." Puck couldn't help but stare in awe at the sleek black motorbike. Puck wasn't the only one that was staring at the bike now, many of the students that were outside of the school compound had started to turn their heads to take a glimpse of the person who had rode the monstrous bike through the school gates. The biker held both his hands at the side of the helmet before pulling it off his head, his spiky blonde hair was pointing in all directions.

"Typical jock." Puck muttered under his breath, furrowing his eyebrows at this _boy_ in front of him.

"Thanks man." The blonde replied with a smirk playing on his lips, an arrogant twinkle in his eye shone as he saw the expression that Puck wore so obviously on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Puck reluctantly answered, frowning at this person's confidence.

"For complimenting my bike, dude." Puck just nodded when he smiled at him.

"I'm Caino. Are you a friend of Saphy's?"

"The name's Puck. And I guess I am." Puck mumbled under his breath, just wanting this Caino guy to disappear and be gone so that he could take Saphairo home.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." Caino said as he walked over to Saphairo, pulling her head in before pecking her on the forehead.

"Ready to go, Sunshine?" Caino smiled warmly at her. Saphairo grinned and nodded at him; he grabbed his helmet and fitted it nicely on Saphairo's head. Before they sped off, Saphairo thanked Puck for his offer earlier and told him that she'll see him tomorrow.

Puck clenched his fist into a ball _'why that sick bastard.' _He tried taking in deep breaths to calm himself down, however a smug Marcel walked past him, positioning herself diagonally in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest as she tilted her head a little to the side, clearly showing her arrogance.

"She's yours huh, Puckerman? We can really totally see that now."

* * *

><p>"Hey, wait up dude!" he shouted at her in the hallway, she turned around to see the boy she detested and loved at the same time, she felt herself roll her eyes at her own thoughts, feeling a little sick of thinking about Puckerman this way.<p>

"What do you want, Puckerman?" she grumbled.

"Sweet, you know me already? Easy to say since I'm the hottest guy in McKinley. You're not too bad yourself. What's your name, new guy?"

"... It's Marcellenus" She answered, looking not at all amused as she frowned deeply at this person in front of her.

"HOLY SHIT. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" Puck exclaimed backing away as he gaped at Marcel's hair-do.

"You look like a man, Jayce." Puck snorted after he got a hold of himself, brows furrowing at the person in front of him.

"Probably because I'm more man than you ever gonna be." She nonchalantly stated, placing her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Watch that mouth of yours, Jayce." Puck glared at Marcel.

"Whatever." Marcel strode off without taking a second look at Puck. After yesterday's encounter with Saphairo mistaking her gender, she decided to shave patterns on both sides of her head, lines with stars on the left side and a heart on the other while spiking whatever that was left of her hair. Marcel sauntered her way into her Calculus class however, she hadn't taken three steps into the classroom when the teacher requested for Marcel to get out of the classroom and take a trip to Miss Emma Pillsbury's office.

Marcel kicked the class trash can hard and turned to storm down the hallway and around the corner before stopping in front of the school guidance counselor's office. She sighed, knocking as politely as she could before throwing the door open and plonking herself on the chair opposite of Miss Pillsbury.

"Oh you're here already." Miss Pillsbury looked up from her paperwork, a little shaken by the new presence in her quiet office.

"Were you expecting me to be somewhere else?" Marcel rolled her eyes, her eye twitching in slight agitation.

"Erm, No. But well I wanted to have a word with you. Do you know why you're here?" Miss Pillsbury asked with pure sincerity as she clasped her hands on the top of her overly neat desk.

"No Miss Pillsbury. I do not know why I'm here. Can we just get this over and done with?" Marcel replied with a bored tone and an equally bored expression plastered on her features.

"Well, a few days ago, your Calculus teacher came to look for me..." Miss Pillsbury looked over to Marcel who was slouching against the chair looking very bored. "Marcel, your Calculus teacher came looking for me the other day... Again… This would make it the eighth time this month."

"Okay, go on Miss Pillsbury, I don't think you got the whole day to talk to me right? I'm sure there are more disturbed kids in this school" Marcel huffed, feeling her irritation level rising a little too fast for her liking.

"I think that… Erm, we need to talk." Miss Pillsbury took out a set of papers and settled them on the table, waiting for the teenager who was across from her to finally understand why she was being sent here.

"To talk about my grades? Seriously? This would be what, the fifth time?" Marcellenus' patience was really running thin, like a frayed threat, making her ball her fist up tightly in her lap, trying to not lose her cool with a person who was actually trying to help her. Or so she thought.

"Not really your grades, actually, you did really well in this test." Miss P. pursed her lips, staring at Marcel with her doe eyes, expecting Marcel to remember what she did wrong.

"So why the hell am I here?" Marcel exclaimed, causing Miss Pillsbury's eyes to widen even more, if that was possible, widening into shock as she opened her mouth to say something, she realized that she did not know what to say. Instead, Miss Pillsbury flipped open the paper revealing a comment made by Marcel at the bottom of the paper; "My mom said you were a bad lay. (:" Marcel laughed when she finally remembered and realized what all of this was about when she saw that comment.

"Marcellenus, this isn't funny at all." Miss Pillsbury said in a worried tone, chewing on her bottom lip as she looked at Marcel in a rather sympathetic way. "Well to me it is." Marcel smirked, not bothering to hide her amusement or her pride but she caught the look that Miss P. was giving her, making her smirk fade and press her lips into a thin line.

"Do you know how offensive this is and how serious this can be?" Miss Pillsbury gulped as she knew she was clearly not getting through with this teen that was situated across from her.

"Uh, no. I don't hear my mother complaining about it besides the fact that she made that comment." Again, Marcel broke out into a smirk.

"Marcel, this is really very serious. I think you're quite troubled at home, are you not?" Miss P. said while reaching into her desk to retrieve a few pamphlets, one of them screamed "I'm Confused about My Sexuality." on the front. While the other one had the text "I **Hate** my Parents" printed in thick black fonts.

"Seriously Miss Pillsbury, we're really going to talk about this?" A groan erupted from Marcel as she stared at the two pamphlets in front of her. She felt mocked by those sickeningly colourful pamphlets.

"Well, it's a start." Miss Pillsbury nodded while smiling slowly at Marcel, trying to encourage the teen to open up.

"No. No, it's a finish. I'm not confused. I know damn well what my sexuality is."

"Well, then, there must be something at home..." But Miss P. was interrupted by the irritated teen.

"No, Miss Pillsbury. We're done. This is not a discussion." Marcel ended the conversation, standing up abruptly before storming out of the office, slamming Miss Pillsbury's office door in the process.

* * *

><p>School was a drag until it ended and Marcel practically had to haul her dreadful self into the choir room for Glee Club practice. Her eyes landed on Finn Hudson as he walked in with Quinn Fabray, his arm was wrapped tightly around her. When Quinn saw Marcel, she hurried over to her and gave Marcel a hug. Quinn sat next to Marcel for five minutes before breaking the silence.<p>

"You're awfully quiet, M. Something's definitely bothering you." Quinn asked in a tone full of concern as she stared worriedly at her best friend.

"I'm fine." Marcel answered monotonously.

"No. You're not fine."

"It's fine. Anyway, Mr. Schuester is here."

On that particular Glee Session, Mr. Schuester introduced the three new members of Glee, Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford who would be joining them from today onwards due to their victory at their football game.

"Mr. Schue, they're sports people, what would they know about singing?" Rachel Berry piped in with her annoying voice, causing Marcel to turn and look at her with an unamused expression.

'_Such ignorance.' _Marcel thought while still looking at Rachel, almost feeling pity for the girl.

Mr. Schue looked over at Rachel disapprovingly, "…So are you saying that Marcel who's in track and field and Finn a footballer can't sing as well?"

"Well I've heard Finn sing, however Marcellenus can't sing as good as me and I never heard her sing. And Mr. Schue, in Glee Club, you have to have some sort of an expression on your face because you have to express yourself in Glee Club. However Marcellenus clearly lacks in it, half the time she walks around like a zombie." Rachel retorted and she was surprisingly awarded with a few sniggers. Mr. Schue looked wearily at Marcellenus, expecting her to jump out of her seat at any time now and start bashing the shit out of Rachel Berry; however Marcel sat in her seat calmly staring straight ahead. Hell, she looked like she wasn't even listening or giving a shit about Rachel's words.

"Fine, on Thursday, I'll sing." Marcel replied in her usual low monotonous voice. Everyone in Glee looked over at Marcel, giving her weird and shocked looks because when Marcel joined, she clearly stated she wouldn't be singing but just dancing. Marcel shrugged the looks away, waiting to hear Rachel Berry's reply.

"Okay then. We'll just see how right I am on Thursday." Rachel Berry snorted, holding her nose into the air, crossing her arms over her chest.

Marcel kept staring out of the choir room's door, counting the numbers of times that she had seen _her_ walk past the choir room for the last hour. _'How inconspicuous.'_ Marcel chuckled to herself.

Glee went on as usual, along with their normal dance routines that showed off Mike's and Matt's talents, and also Rachel being the normal Rachel she was, demanding every solo for herself as she deemed herself worthy and the best in Glee Club. Clearly, everyone was trying to ignore her most of the time, however Rachel Berry didn't get the hint and continued assigning everyone roles and bossing them around. Mr. Schuster was too annoyed with Rachel that he released the Glee Club members an hour earlier than usual, which earned him both protests from Rachel and cheers from the other members.

"But Mr. Schue, we haven't really discussed about the roles for Thursday's meeting!" Rachel protested with an exasperated expression ironed onto her features. "Well, clearly it isn't much of a discussion, Rachel. Because it seems to me that you're the one making all the choices without asking the fellow Glee members whether or not they're in favour. All you care about is _yourself_." Mr. Schuster replied her calmly but there was a slight hint of venom in his voice, especially in emphasizing on his last word.

"Mr. Schue, I'm doing this for the Glee Club. It's only right that I should be the one making choices because I'm the president of Glee Club and I am president because I am the best." Rachel said in sheer arrogance, making the entire club roll their eyes at her.

"Who made you president? In Glee Club, everyone is the same, each and every one of you is talented, and be it in singing or being musically talented. Even dancing is equally important. No one is better than the other, Rachel, I'm sure that there are many things that your team mates are talented at that you're not. It's not always about you, Rachel." with that Mr. Schuster turned around and walked out of the choir room, leaving a dumbfounded Rachel standing in the middle of the room.

The other Glee members packed their bags and walked past Rachel without caring about her, quite proud of Mr. Schuester's hard-hitting words that were directed right into Rachel's face.

"Miss Bossy Queen." Santana and Brittany said in unison as they walked out with their arms linked, both rolling their eyes.

"Whatever, Berry. Whatever." Marcel said sarcastically as she left with Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn and Finn at her side. Rachel just stared hopelessly at Finn's back, close to tears, just then, Finn turned his head to look back at her, which made Rachel hopeful for a moment that he would turn back to comfort her, however, Finn spun back to face front and wrap his arm around Quinn to pull her closer to him.

Saphairo was walking towards her locker when Marcel suddenly came out of nowhere to block her way.

"Sam, you ought to stop spying on me. Or I'll make you fall in love with me." Marcel grinned triumphantly.

"What? I'm not spying on you! Who said I was?" Saphairo replied defensively, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Well clearly you are, Sam. I saw you walk past the choir room and peeking in at the same time for about twenty times yesterday." Marcel cockily answered, rubbing all of these pieces of information into Saphairo's face.

"I was not!" Saphairo protested yet again even though she was losing this battle fast.

"You so totally were." Marcel burst into a fit of laughter and after she had calmed down from her hysterics, Marcel turned to Saphairo to face her completely as she continued walking, backwards that is.

"Anyways, I'll see you when I see you, beautiful." Marcel called to Saphairo and gave her a wink, making Saphairo twitch her lips into a small smile.

Saphairo sighed with a hint of frustration realizing that she was _almost_ smiling and she also began to wonder why she had chosen to attend a public school. The past two days were new experiences for Saphairo. And she managed to make acquaintances with Marcel's friends and Marcel herself along with Puck, who was _not_ part of Marcel's circle of friends. Saphairo didn't really know how to consider the friendship that Puck and her shared. Most of the time he was trying to strike a conversation with her but it ends up going nowhere.

* * *

><p>Saphairo walked into her History Class and introduced herself to the teacher and her classmates who seemed rather bored; she then quickly took the empty seat next to the window, behind her sat one of Puck's friend, Mike Chang, who was fiddling with pen, deep in thought.<p>

The teacher then started her lecture on the League of Nations. Boring many of the students to tears.

"In the 1916 U.S. presidential election candidates supported the setting up of an international peacekeeping body. The idea was one of President Wilson's Fourteen Points. And when the Allies met at Versailles, they quickly agreed on setting up the League of Nations. A committee chaired by President Wilson's agreed on the constitution of the League in only ten days..." The teacher rattled on and on, and it wasn't soon after did most of the students in class start to doze off. The teacher who clearly was in her own world didn't take notice of those students who were already asleep since she continued droning on with her lecture.

School went on slower than usual for Marcel who had been fidgeting in her seat for the past twenty minutes. _'Come on. Come on. I can't take this anymore.' _Her attention span was running low and it was clear that she was about to burst anytime soon. Marcel was mentally drained and she needed to find a fast way to kill her boredom. Marcel always felt that the teacher was spouting nonsense most of the time; however she had never felt this annoyed at the teacher before.

Five minutes had passed and Marcel had started to tap her fingers on the desk which the teacher paid no attention to and continued with the Literature text that he was reciting. Another five minutes had passed and Marcel's tapping had grown louder and more frequent than before, making the teacher try his best to ignore Marcel and after another five minutes, he finally snapped, spinning around to glare directly at Marcellenus.

"Marcellenus, if you can't stop that horrible tapping that you're making, please just escort yourself out of my class now." The man growled out menacingly as a few veins started to tense and show at his temples.

"FINALLY. Thank you very much Sir." She said, making a grab for her belongings and dashing out of the class, and into the hallway. It was only 1.45 p.m. when Marcel got out of class; she opened her locker to stuff all her books in before heading over to the cafeteria to have lunch. _'If only they sold alcohol in this God forsaken place.'_

By 2 p.m., Marcel had finished devouring her burger and side fries. She took a leisure walk into the changing rooms that were designated for McKinley's Track and Field team. She opened her locker, taking her jersey out and changed in the open without caring whether or not someone might just walk in on her. Sound of footsteps approaching the changing room could be heard and it grew louder as it got nearer with each step, Marcel was sitting on one of those wooden benches that were placed in the changing rooms, enjoying the last few minutes of peace and tranquility that she was left with while being alone.

The door swung open revealing Marcel's Track and Field team.

"Holy! Can you not scare the living lights out of us like this, Cap?" Marcel's Vice Captain, Tino Lloyd shouted, his large hand flying to his chest.

"What the hell did I do now?" she grumbled.

"Well, if you have yet to notice, the look that's on your face most of the time can be directly translated to 'You're so fucked'. What are you doing in here so early today anyway?" Tino asked suspiciously as he stared at his captain.

"Get used to it then, Lloyd and to answer your question, I escorted myself out of class. So that's why I was able to come here early. Everyone, you've got ten minutes to get ready. We'll meet in the field after the ten minutes." Marcel announced making her leave allowing her team to do whatever they needed that was necessary.

Tino grinned and shouted while clapping at his team, "Chop chop everyone, Cap'n is waiting!"

Marcel had to supervise this week's practice as their coach had called in sick. Marcel and Tino started off with the usual stretches and warm-ups to get the team ready, Marcel had everyone take turns to do 100 meters dash for a start before starting proper on today's training. Since each of them had their own best timings in their own categories. Marcel wanted to try out something new; she jumbled her team mates up, grouping them in categories that they had never competed in. She wanted her team to be all-rounders, to make sure that whenever they might be in a dire situation, that even the 100 meters athletes could run the 200 meters race and so on.

Everyone followed orders without much complaint. Everyone had respect for Marcel because she was really a great captain and leader even though they knew she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Also, it wasn't because she was the only girl in the Track and Field team, it was because she had respect for each and every one of them and she showed good sportsmanship. She wasn't arrogant and when one of the team members made a mistake, she never once made a fuss out of it; instead she would make sure that they're fine and would practice with them. When their coach punishes one of the team members by making him do laps, Marcel would run alongside him, and soon after Tino would join her in this run and this would result in every team member joining in the punishment. This made the bond between each other stronger than other sports teams making it their strongest point.

When the sun started to set, Marcel gathered all her team mates together to jog one lap, wanting to do something simple and easy. They cheered each other on as they jogged with not much seriousness since it was the last exercise for that day's practice.

Rachel Berry was the first to arrive in the choir room for Thursday's Glee Club practice. After the last Glee Practice they had last Tuesday, Rachel decided that she should show Mr. Schuester that the people in Glee are in favour of her being the president. She wanted to prepare herself for the speech that she was going to make for the Glee members as to why she should be the president of Glee; however her plans were crushed when everyone started to file into the choir room. _'Looks like I just have to make do without practice.' _She took in a deep breath to steady herself.

"Settle down now." Mr. Schuester said while walking through the door. "I know that everyone is very..."

"Mr. Schue, I want to..." Rachel interrupted.

"Not now Rachel." he glared at her. "As I was saying... I know everyone is very excited about today's performance. I'm rather excited myself. Marcel, if you'd please?"

Marcel was looking out of the Choir Room and true enough; she saw Saphairo peeking through again and smiled to herself. She stood up grabbing her acoustic guitar and motioned at Tina, Marcel announced that Tina would be helping her with the song she had chosen before she started playing the guitar.

_"A lonely road, crossed another cold state line,_

_Miles away from those I love,_

_Purpose on the find._

_When I recall all those words you spoke to me,_

_I can't help but wish that I was there,_

_Back where I'd love to be,_

_Oh yeah._

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around,_

_When I'm much too far away._

_We all need that person who can be true to you,_

_But I left her when I found her,_

_And now I wish I stayed._

_Cause I'm lonely, and I'm tired._

_I'm missing you again,_

_Oh no. Once again._

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road,_

_There's no one here when the city sleeps,_

_And all the shops are closed._

_Can't help to think of the times I've had with you,_

_Pictures and some memories, will have to help me through._

_Oh yeah._

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around,_

_When I'm much too far away._

_We all need that person who can be true to you,_

_But I left her when I found her,_

_And now I wish I stayed._

_Cause I'm lonely, and I'm tired._

_I'm missing you again,_

_Oh no. Once again._

_Some search, never finding a way,_

_Before long, they waste away,_

_I've found you, something told me to stay,_

_I gave in, to selfish ways,_

_And how I miss someone to hold, when hope begins to fade._

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line,_

_Miles away when the city sleeps,_

_Purpose on the find._

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around,_

_When I'm much too far away._

_We all need that person who can be true to you,_

_But I left her when I found her,_

_And now I wish I stayed._

_Cause I'm lonely, and I'm tired._

_I'm missing you again,_

_Oh no. Once again."_

Marcel ended the song with a guitar solo, and when she looked up to face everyone, almost everybody in Glee were in awe, except Rachel Berry, not a surprise though.

"That, Marcellenus, was just mind blowing. It was a good song choice, Marcel. I am really impressed by you and I am really happy that we have another singer to back us up," Mr. Schuester said proudly.

Everyone was clapping and complimenting Marcel but Rachel only glared silently at Marcel, who completely ignored her. Marcel caught the brunette who was still peeking through the Choir Room and smiled evilly to herself.

"Sam. You don't have to keep hiding there, you can just come in you know." Marcel announced loudly and everyone turned their heads towards the direction that Marcel was looking at, some of them looked confused while others thought Marcel had lost her mind due to the fact that nobody was standing at the doorway. "Don't make me run after you to drag you in, Sam." Marcel threatened, getting ready to stand up and drag her friend's petite ass in. It wasn't long before Saphairo gave in and walked into the choir room slowly.

"Guys, meet my friend, Sam. Some of you might already know her," Marcel stood up to proudly introduce her brunette friend that was shyly shuffling her feet, staring down to the ground with total interest.

"My name is Saphairo." Saphairo answered with a tiny pout, still not understanding why Marcellenus kept calling her that and she let it slide a few times before because she thought Marcel was just forgetful or just messing around but this was just too much.

"Your full name is Saphairo Autumn Michaelis. Your initials when put together happen to be S.A.M, so it's Sam!" The taller girl gave a toothy grin and nodded at everybody as she explained herself.

"Saphairo, are you interested in joining Glee?" Mr. Schuester asked in sheer hope, having good voices would definitely help bring the Glee Club up.

"I don't think I can sing well..." Saphairo said in a soft voice, embarrassed of admitting the fact that she could not hold a note as well as Rachel or Mercedes. "Well, we can help you with that. You don't have to worry." Mr. Schuester smiled encouragingly at her, still hoping that she would join.

"I can dance though..." Saphairo was looking downwards now, rocking on her heels as she stared at her shoes, lips pursed tightly.

"Really? What kind of dance?" a different voice from the back row broke the awkward atmosphere of everybody who were just staring silently at the brunette, whose cheeks by now were radiating a bright shade of red.

Saphairo looked up and saw Mike Chang, the_ other _Asian staring at her intently, hoping to get an answer to his question. "Well, I focus more on hip hop and street jazz, and maybe some breaking." She answered with a proud smile.

"Wanna have a dance battle now…?" Mike asked, somewhat uncertain and somewhat hopeful, wanting to see how talented this girl really was.

Saphairo looked at him before smiling confidently, "You're on."

* * *

><p>AN #2:

Marcellenus pronounced as Mar-cer-lain-us

Saphairo pronounced as Sir-fye-ro

Caino pronounced as Cain-no

The song that was used was Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold, just to inform those who didn't know and were curious.

R & R, guys. Love you all :)


End file.
